Movie Day
by Memories Left Abandoned
Summary: Winter wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the snow. Ben/Riley friendship fluff, oneshot. Rating for one word.


A/N: As Sarah Palin would say, "You betcha" this is based off my own current situation. Except that I have internet—Yay!

Oh, I should explain. I mention that they're only under a level two snow emergency. In Ohio, at least, we measure snow in levels. Level one is that there's a moderate amount of snow, but you should still be careful driving. Level two (what we are today) means that there's a very good amount of snow, and you should only drive if it's absolutely necessary. Level three is that there's so much snow if you are out on the roads you get arrested.

**Disclaimer: National Treasure isn't mine. Neither is How To Lose a Guy in Ten Days or any of the other movies I mention.**

Riley

Winter wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the snow.

It was January, and the worst snowstorm Washington had seen in years had settled just over my apartment. Having moved here from Florida, I had never even seen snow before college. The worst I had seen was hurricanes.

Let me tell you something: hurricanes don't hold a candle to snow.

At least with hurricanes you expect repercussions. They look fierce, you know? You expect them to be total badasses.

Snow, on the other hand, looks totally innocent. It's pretty and fluffy, children like to play in it… have you ever heard of a hurricane angel? That's what I thought.

And then it's all let's freeze up the Internet line so that even when being snowed in I have absolutely nothing to do. Awesome, snow. Thanks a lot for torturing me into submission.

I sighed and wandered aimlessly around my apartment, knowing there would be zilch to entertain me. I didn't even have a decent book to read! I returned to my couch and tilted my head, staring at the ceiling and trying to think of an idea.

"Earth to Riley? Are you even here?"

Shocked, I snapped my head back and turned around. "Ben, what are you doing here? Have you seen the weather reports?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "We're still only a level 2 though, so it's still legal to drive."

I shook my head. "You're insane."

"Maybe," he said, shaking the snow off his coat and taking off his boots, "but I figured you'd be bored."

"You guessed right," I told him. "My internet line is frozen."

"That sucks," he said, at least partially sarcastic. "Have you tried the TV?"

"Not yet…" Now I felt dumb.

"It probably won't work, anyway. Too much snow."

I glared at him as I tried to turn the TV on. As he expected, the channels were completely black.

"Awesome!" I muttered. "Thanks a lot, stupid snow."

"Don't blame the snow," Ben said. "Blame the TV."

I shook my head at him. This snow was going to everyone's heads. "So what are you doing here?"

"Like I said," he answered. "I knew you would be bored, and I wasn't accomplishing anything at the house. So here I am. I brought movies."

"You just saw that the TV isn't working," I pointed out.

"The DVD player still works," he answered. Holy crap. The snow was even putting a damper on my technology intelligence. Curse the white death!

"I knew that," I muttered. "What did you bring?" I grabbed the cases out of his hands, and then stared him down. "We are NOT watching documentaries. I'm already bored enough as it is

"What do you suggest, then?" he asked. He made his way over to my DVD collection, housed in a case beside my TV. "Star Wars… no."

"Why not?" I asked. "Star Wars is fantastic. I should have thought of that before."

"Do I look like the kind of person who watches Star Wars?" he asked. I shrugged. "Exactly," he answered. He continued to look through them. "Star Trek, Stargate… Riley, do you have anything that isn't Star-related?" he asked.

"Um… maybe?" I responded. "Probably not."

"Except How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days," he said, picking up the DVD and raising his eyebrows in curiosity. "Why do you have this?"

"Um…" I stumbled, searching for a logical response. "My last girlfriend left it here."

"You haven't had a girlfriend since I met you," he pointed out.

Why did he have to have the memory of an elephant? "We just broke up before I met you," I covered quickly.

"Or you just like the movie," he said with a shrug.

"Well… it's really funny," I mumbled sheepishly. He almost laughed but stopped himself.

"We could watch it." I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You would watch a chick flick?" I asked.

"I'm bored too," he admitted. "I've never seen it and it looks funny, like you said. It can't hurt me."

"Well… if you're sure," I answered. His response was to take the DVD out of the case and put it in the player. He then joined me on the couch before I hopped up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Popcorn," I explained.

Once I'd returned, teeming bucket of popcorn in one hand and two Pepsis in the other, I settled into the couch beside him. I'd returned to the couch just in time for the opening theme to roll.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Ben

In all the time I've ever known Riley, the only times he's ever truly been quiet are while sleeping, while having a gun pressed against his head, and when watching movies. This last was the true reason I'd agreed to the movie—it was better than the science fiction stuff he watches, and I knew he'd be quiet. Surely enough, the only noise Riley made was the quiet crunch of popcorn every few seconds.

The quiet almost unnerved me, so when his head fell without warning onto my shoulder, I very nearly jumped. I looked down, ready to say something, when I noticed he'd fallen asleep. In the middle of the day. I then looked at his drink, and realized it wasn't an energy drink. He'd been planning to fall asleep, leaving me alone with the chick flick. Really, it wasn't so bad, but had Riley been awake to laugh, it would have been better.

I sighed and looked down at my friend again. He had a piece of popcorn in his hand, ready to eat. I smiled. I loved movie days.

**A/N: I had a little trouble with the end. Let me know what you think and leave a review, please =D**


End file.
